


Pride Month Fic Solangelo

by Kian051001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pride, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Will goes back to Camp at the end of a long year to meet his boyfriend.





	Pride Month Fic Solangelo

It was June 1st and that meant that Will Solace’s summer vacation at Camp Half-blood began. That also meant that he could see the son of Hades Nico Di Angelo again. He hadn’t seen him, in person, since February, Nico’s birthday. He hugged his mother as he said goodbye and told her that he loved her. He got on the bus and began his long journey to Long Island from Tennessee. At times like this he wished that he hadn’t imposed the shadow travel ban on Nico. Without it his boyfriend could just pick him up from his home and they would be at Camp Half-blood in no time. However, after the excessive shadow travelling that took place last year he said absolutely no. It took a while but he got there. Camp Half-blood. Home. 

As he walked through the gates there was one raven haired boy at the entrance: Nico.   
“Hey there.” Nico said  
“Hey babe.” Will replied causing Nico to blush a deep pink.  
Will laughed finding his ability to turn his boyfriend pink hilarious. Nico grabbed his hand and looked up at him,  
“I missed you Will,” Nico laughed, “I love you. Happy Pride.”  
Nico pointed up at the camp decorated in rainbows and Will knew that he was home.   
“Now let’s go to the Hades dorm we have some catching up to do.” Will stated.  
Will gripped Nico’s hand tightly, never wanting to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short one I'm a bit busy with school I just wanted to do something for Pride.


End file.
